


Maldita sea

by Chicarvil



Series: Una Vida Normal [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam se arrepiente de haberle puesto pegamento en la cerveza de Dean. (Primera temporada)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Maldita idea.  
Autor: chicarvil  
Resumen: Sam se arrepiente de haberle puesto pegamento en la cerveza de Dean.  
Tiempo: Despues del episodio de Hell House  
Calificación: NR-18 (vamos al tema XD)  
Pairing: Sam y Dean  
Advertencias: Incesto, sexo

Sam maldijo por infinitesima vez esa noche la estúpida idea de gastarle esa bromita del pegamento a Dean. Y no porque se sintiera culpable por el simple echo de que su hermano se hubiera desollado la mano al intentar despegarse la botella de la mano, sino porque su “querido” hermano mayor se estaba masturbando en la cama de al lado. Y al parecer no podía llegar al clímax por culpa de que le dolía la mano.

No es que lo estuviera mirando, de echo le estaba dando la espalda, pero no podía evitar oír los sollozos de impotencia cuando, al parecer, el orgasmo se le escurría entre los dedos.

Sam se removió histérico al oír la maldición cargada de deseo que se escapo de la garganta de Dean, que de seguro pensaba que estaba profundamente dormido, cosa que dificulto bastante las opciones de Sam, ya que si no supusiera eso, podría levantarse, vestirse y largarse hasta que terminara, tal vez incluso comentarle a la chica de recepción que subiera a terminar el trabajo. La chica parecía bastante interesada en Dean.

Lo malo es que se suponía que el estaba profundamente, por lo tanto tenia que quedarse allí. Oyendo la respiración pesada y el ruido de la carne al ser bombeada, seguido de ese pequeño lloriqueo que lo estaba volviendo loco y no loco en plan: Mi hermano se esta haciendo una paja a mi lado...Noooo...que va....Sino en plan: ¿Quieres que te ayude?.

Tragándose un resoplido se cruzo de brazos y cruzo los tobillos, sintiendo como su erección se apretaba entre sus piernas, proporcionándole un escalofrió que le recorrió la espina dorsal y se cerro sobre su nuca.

Se estremeció.

Tenia que haccer algo o perdería la cordura. Sopeso la idea de meter la cabeza bajo la almohada pero estaba seguro que el movimiento alertaría a Dean, así que apretó los ojos e intento pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera como los muelles protestaban por culpa del movimiento de caderas del cazador.  
Se concentro en las leyes mas aburridas que pudo encontrar en su cerebro pero al parecer todo su cuerpo estaba atento a lo que pasaba dos metros a su izquierda porque se olvido por completo de sus cuatros años de estudios en cuanto escucho:

-Cristo.-

Fue un susurro cargado de frustración, a Sam no le hizo falta verlo para saber que en ese momento Dean tenia los ojos cerrados y las venas del cuello marcadas debido a la excitación.

El psíquico apretó los ojos, maldiciéndose otra vez y sopesando seriamente la idea de mandar una denuncia civil a la fabrica de pegamento por ser tan efectiva. Apretó el cuerpo y se hundió en el colchón, deseando fundirse con el o convertirse en acaro para evitar escuchar como Dean tragaba saliva de forma ruidosa y jadeaba con fuerza.

 

Tengo que hacer algo o me volveré loco.

Estaba sopesando si arrancarse las orejas o golpearse contra la mesa de noche cuando lo oyó. Un gruñido, entre placer y dolor, que hizo que el aire abandonara sus pulmones.

Sin poder controlar su cuerpo, Sam se sorprendió a si mismo incorporándose en la cama y salvando la distancia que los separaba en un par de pasos. Quiso soltar un chiste cuando se sentó sobre el colchón y Dean casi salta fuera de su piel al sentir como le apartaba la mano de un manotazo y cubría la erección con la suya.

-¡¡Sam¡¡ ¿Qué haces?-La frase empezó con un chillido que rozaba la histeria pero termino con un siseo que murió entre los dientes del cazador.

El psíquico se deleito viendo como su hermano se arqueaba al sentir como su gran mano empezaba a masturbarlo con un tono firme pero seguro, proporcionándole algo de alivio a su situación, Dean hundió la nuca en la almohada y abrió y cerro los puños con fuerza, como si así pudiera agarrar algo inexistente.

-¿Qué haces?¿Qué haces?- volvió a preguntar con la voz convertida en caramelo y los ojos velados por la lujuria, clavados en los suyos.

-Ayudarte con tu problema.- respondió apretando la mano y pasando el pulgar por su glande, sintiendo como el cazador temblaba como una virgen ante su contacto.

-No hace...falta.- consiguió decir.

El mas pequeño de los Winchester sonrió en la oscuridad, en la punta de la lengua tenia una replica estupenda para esa mentira. Como por ejemplo que si eso era cierto ¿Por qué alzaba las caderas para apretarse contra su mano?. Pero Sam no era de esos que gastaban bromas en esos momentos. Por el Amor de Dios, estaba masturbando a su hermano ¿Cómo iba a burlarse de eso?

-Estas así por mi culpa.- decidió decir y no pudo ni quiso evitar rozar la nariz contra el nacimiento del pelo de su hermano. – Mi fallo, mi solución.-ronroneo sin dejar de bombearlo.

-Pero...pero...yo no puedo....no puedo....- Dean trago saliva y soltó un gritito demasiado agudo cuando apretó el ritmo para impedirle así continuar hablando.

-Hoy por ti...mañana por mi.- Mascullo Sam reprimiendo las terribles ganas que tenia de tocarse. Pero sin privarse del honor de ver como Dean se contorsionaba bajo su contacto.

El cazador movía los pies contra el colchón, como si no supiera si escapar o quedarse en el sitio, los boxer a la altura de unas caderas que bailaban al compás que el marcaba. Se quedo absorto mirando el miembro erecto que aparecía y desaparecía bajo su mano. No se diferenciaba del suyo, de echo era prácticamente igual solo que era un poco (muy poco) mas pequeño y mas grueso. Mastico el aire que en ese momento entraba en sus pulmones al sentir una sensación extraña en la parte baja de la espalda y por un momento se pregunto como se sentirá el sentir a su hermano ahí detrás, justo donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Se obligo a concentrarse en Dean y en como su estomago subía y bajaba de esa forma tan errática, se maldijo al darse cuenta de que la próxima vez que su hermano corriera en una cacería se empalmaría. El torso levemente cubierto por la camiseta negra que solo le dejaba ver su ombligo y un trozo de esternón pero para el como si estuviera completamente desnudo porque podía vislumbrar las centenares de pecas que poblaban el cuerpo de su hermano. Sam gimió alto, no solo porque Dean emitía los ruidos mas eróticos que hubiera escuchado nunca, sino porque incluso con aquella escasa luz de la luna podía ver todo un ejercito de diminutas pecas que formaban un mar que se bañaban el pecho de su hermano.  
Siguió subiendo, imprimiendo mas velocidad a los movimientos de su mano. Vio la Nuez de Adán, subir y bajar al tragar saliva y Sam quiso pasar la lengua por ahí y degustar saborear el sudor del cazador pero se contuvo.  
Siguió su viaje turístico por Dean Winchester decidido a no perderse detalle pero se quedo completamente hipnotizado con aquellos gruesos labios que en ese momento se deformaban por culpa de que su dueño los mordía con fuerza.  
La erección de Sam alcanzo niveles insospechados cuando el carnoso labio inferior se deslizo entre los dientes y apareció la rosada lengua del cazador que acaricio aquellos labios resecos.

Jesus.

Sam casi pierde el conocimiento al ver ese gesto que su hermano hacia un sin fin de veces al cabo del día y que sin duda a partir de ahora no vería para nada normal.

-Sammy....- suspiro el mayor de los Winchester alzando un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para que la nariz del psíquico se aplastara contra su frente.-.....no pares...ya ...ya casi.- lloriqueo

Sam estaba a punto de sufrir un fallo cerebrar. Hacia demasiado calor, su polla se había estirado tanto que por un momento pensó que iba a salir disparada de su cuerpo y el echo de que Dean suplicara, lloriqueara y se contorsionaba de aquella manera no le ayudaba, no le ayudaba NADA.

Sintió como el cuerpo del mayor se tensaba debido a la proximidad del orgasmo y debido a ello los ruidos que se escapaban de la garganta del cazador se multiplicaron, volviendo loco al mas joven.  
Tenia que hacerle callar, de alguna manera, tenia que callarlo. Pero, ¿cómo?.

Gracias al cielo, Dean encontró la solución a sus problemas.

Con un beso.

Y no con uno cualquiera, sino con uno que prácticamente le absorbió el alma por la boca. El cuerpo de Sam reacciono ante ell grato contacto rozándose con la cadera del cazador, aplastando su polla contra el y moviéndose de forma brusca. Igual que el beso que le deboraba la boca.

Se corrio como un novato al notar la fuerte mano de su hermano enredándose en su pelo y profundizando en el beso. Dean se corrio mediio segundo despues enrollando la lengua con la suya, llenando la mano de su hermano y gran parte de su pecho y camisa.

CONTINUARA.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

El agua resbalaba con su suave repiquetear empapándolo por completo, estaba caliente, tanto que cuando hacia contacto con la piel desprendía humo, seguramente en cuanto saliera de la ducha estaría rojo como un cangrejo pero eso a Sam no le importo porque anoche no solo había besado a su hermano sino que le había masturbado y joder le había gustado....LE HABIA GUSTADO.

Se tapo la cara con las manos al recordar como se había corrido sin que Dean prácticamente lo tocara. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba sin follar para que le pasara eso?. Ni una puñetera caricia, solo un beso y ALA...a implosionar dentro del pantalón del pijama como si fuera una bomba de neutrones.

Auque el beso tampoco es que fuera muy puritano.

Se estremeció al recordar como la experta lengua de Dean se enroscaba en la suya y absorbía como si quisiera arrancársela, tuvo que someter un gemido al imaginarse que le hacia es mismo pero a su polla. Maldijo por duodécima vez esa mañana la brillante idea de ponerle pegamento a la cerveza, sino lo hubiera echo nada de esto abría pasado y el no estaría en ese momento cerrando el grifo de agua caliente y helándose hasta el alma con tal de hacer bajar su erección.

Salió del baño envuelto en una toalla, sabiendo positivamente que Dean se había largado a comprar el desayuno y que tardaría un buen rato. Sinceramente dudaba que su hermano hubiera ido a hacer tal cosa, el simple echo de que prácticamente no lo mirara cuando se levanto a las seis y media de la mañana (estuvo tentado de coger el móvil e inmortalizar el momento) le dejaba bien claro que a donde iba no era a comprar un café y bollitos, mas bien iba a “comerse” un bollito y lo mas seguro que fuera de entre las piernas de cualquier camarera.  
Tal vez por eso se quedo de una pieza al verlo de pie, delante de la mesa de centro y untando algo en unas rebanadas de pan.

-Buenos días, Sammy.-Sonrió como si nada de lo acontecido anoche hubiera pasado.

El psíquico se llevo las manos al pecho, consciente de lo increíblemente desnudo que estaba en esos momentos.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto el cazador fijando su verde mirada en el, haciendo que los vellos de la nuca se le pusieran de punta y no precisamente por el frió.

Se aclaro la garganta mientras ordeno a su cuerpo dirigirse hacia la cama donde reposaba la ropa, el problema (porque siempre ahí uno) era que tenia que pasar increíblemente cerca de Dean para llegar hasta el. Un centenar de preguntas se apretujaron en su mente: ¿Estaría Dean fingiendo que lo de ayer no existió? Porque si era así el también podría hacerlo. ¿Eso significaba que nunca mas se repetiría?. Esa pregunta no le gusto....

Estaba intentando apartarlas de su mente cuando sintió el adorable olor del café, cerro los ojos e inspiro con fuerza. La habitación se convirtió de repente en el lugar ideal para un adicto a la cafeína. Gracias al cielo no solo olía a café bien cargado sino que el fuerte olor de mantequilla de cacahuete le acompañaba, se estremeció cuando el rudo olor de su hermano se mezclo con ellos.

El desayuno ideal: Café, tostadas con mantequilla de maní y .....Dean.

Se abofeteo mentalmente por pensar eso

-Toma, comete una.- ordeno el cazador alzando el pan hasta su cara.

El negó con la cabeza, no es que no tuviera hambre, era solo que con el ultimo pensamiento aun rondándole la cabeza.....¿Cómo iba a comer?  
Como siempre Dean encontró la manera de solucionarlo.  
Con la fuerza que caracteriza a un Winchester le estampo la rebanada de molde en la cara, llenándosela por completo de mantequilla.

-¡¡DEAN¡¡-chillo como su volviera a tener cuatro años mientras apartaba la cara. El susodicho reía a carcajadas, seguramente de verle la barbilla completamente manchada.

-Quejica- chincho llevándose el dedo índice a la boca y chupando los restos de comida que en el había.

Un silencio pesado, solo roto por el ruido de los labios del cazador al lamer su extremidad se apodero de la habitación. El estomago de Sam se convirtió en hierro y pareció bajársele hasta los pies al ver como esa boca aspiraba la mantequilla. La imagen que lo atormento en el baño de Dean lamiéndolo volvió como un Tsunami a su mente.

Carraspeo. Y ese simple gesto le valió para librarse de lo hipnótico de aquellos labios, agarro una de las servilletas esparcidas por la mesa y fue a limpiarse la cara pero unos fuertes dedos se cerraron sobre su muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

Alzo la vista, preguntándose que demonios pasaba. Lo mismo había oído algo, puede que la policía o algo así, desecho ese pensamiento en cuanto vio como el verde claro de los ojos del cazador se había oscurecido hasta rozar el azul marino.

Abrió la boca para hablar, para decirle que le hacia daño pero solo consiguió boquear como un pez fuera del agua. Dean tiro de el con un poco mas de fuerza, la justa para obligarlo a dar un paso hacia delante y apoyarse sobre la mesa, sin llegar a sentarse. Casi pierde la cordura cuando el espacio que los separaba se vio reducido a la mitad.

-Tranquilo, Sammy, ya te limpio yo.-

Las rodillas del psíquico empezaron a temblar como gelatina al oírlo. El aliento teñido con un suave olor a café se mezclaba con el suyo que de dentífrico. La voz oscurecida por el deseo y la respiración pesada. Si en ese momento Samuel Winchester se hubiera muerto de seguro que se convertiría en un fantasma vengativo por culpa de lo traumático de su muerte. Pero no iba a morir. No a menos que Dean se moviera de una maldita vez e hiciera algo. El tiempo paso y la idea de convertirse en un ser místico empezó a cobrar fuerza. ¿Por qué era tan cruel?. Lo miraba de esa manera, como si fuera un trocito de pastel de chocolate y el fuera el único niño hambriento del mundo. Sentía su mirada recorriéndole el cuerpo, incendiando cada trozo de piel por el que se deslizaba y aun NO lo había tocado.

El cerebro del psíquico se derritió cuando sintió la lengua de Dean recorriéndole la barbilla.

Cristo. No sabe si lo pensó o lo dijo en voz alta. Pero si sabe que todo su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza.

La sin hueso se deslizo por toda su mandíbula, limpiando cualquier resto de comida, derritiéndolo a cada pasada, Sam quería alargar las manos y agarrarse a su hermano, en parte para no caerse al suelo por culpa del tembleque de sus rodillas y en parte por que NECESITABA tocarlo, aunque fuera cogerle de los hombros. Pero Dean se mantenía a una distancia segura, un paso de separación, tan cerca y tan lejos. Eso obligo a agarrarse al filo de la mesa, bajando así el cuerpo y facilitando el trabajo para el cazador que en ese momento le lamía el labio superior con lentitud, como si afuera de esa habitación no existieran un sin fin de monstruos dispuestos a matarles.

Dean se dedico a lamerlo por un espacio indefinido de tiempo en el que Sam solo se dejaba hacer, sintiendo como su excitación alcanzaba nuevos niveles que no sabia que existía, estaba a punto de suplicar como una mujer cuando por fin....POR FIN .....Dean lo beso con tanta pasión que por un momento le arranca la lengua de cuajo. Apretó los pies contra el suelo y tomo la decisión de que no tocarlo iba a ser mortal para su salud, así que separo un poco las piernas, cerro las manos sobre la camisa de su hermano y lo apretó contra el. Dean se aplasto contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir la recia tela del vaquero contra sus piernas y como su erección se apretaba contra el suave algodón de la toalla.  
La fricción se apodero de ellos convirtiéndolos en animales en celo, Dean le clavaba las uñas en los hombros mientras rozaba sus caderas y el le arrugaba la ropa en un vano intento de que ambos se fusionaran. Fue un baile rudo, lleno de gruñidos y de tacos que se quedo estático cuando paso lo inevitable.

La toalla cayo al suelo.

El corazón de Sam vio como su trabajo se triplicaba cuando se vio libre de ese pequeño trozo de tela, ambos bajaron la mirada para encontrarse con lo mismo a un Sammy pecaminosamente desnudo y empalmado. No fue hasta ese momento en el que el psíquico se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasaba.

Iba a pasar.....otra vez.....

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de ambos, reuniendo toda la escasa fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, levanto la vista para ver cual era la reacción de su hermano. Trago aire al ver su expresión: Pura lujuria. Dean se mordía el labio inferior en una mueca que nunca le había visto. Fue un alivio increíble, si hubiera levantado la mirada y hubiera visto espanto en el rostro del cazador.....seguramente se abría pegado un tiro.  
Echo el cuerpo hacia delante para continuar con ese salvaje beso cuando sintió las dos manos del mayor parándolo, el pánico volvió a apoderarse de el. Y no solo porque lo había parado sino porque......Dean sonreía. Y eso la mayoría de las veces era malo.

Observo como la mano derecha se deslizaba desde su pecho por su hombro hasta su muñeca para después ver como se introducía dentro del bote de mantequilla, lo vio todo sin comprender nada. Dio un respingo cuando los dedos manchados de pringue se apretaron contra su cuello y empezaron a descender hasta su vientre bajo.

-Uy.....que torpe....- susurro con un falso todo de culpabilidad.- He vuelto a mancharte....Tranquilo, enseguida te limpio.-

Sam tuvo que volver a agarrarse al filo de la mesa para no caer en redondo al suelo al oir eso, soltó un fuerte jadeo cuando la boca de Dean se cerro con fuerza sobre su yugular y lamió y chupo con fuerza, cerro los ojos, abandonándose por completo a aquella sensación, maravillándose de cómo la, a veces, venenosa lengua del mayor de los Winchester se deslizaba desde su cuello por su esternón hasta uno de sus pezones. Un gritito demasiado femenino se le escapo al sentir los dientes sobre el.

-Dean......- lloriqueo cuando hizo lo mismo con su gemelo. Solo una picara risita obtuvo por respuesta. Oyó un extraño ruido de arrastre que le hizo abrir los ojos y casi le provoca una aneurisma al ver como su hermano se sentaba sobre una de las sillas a la vez que se desabrochaba los pantalones, quiso quedarse mirando, clavar la vista en ese miembro que literalmente saltaba de los vaqueros, duro y grueso pero su cabeza viajo hacia atrás con un largo suspiro cuando la lengua le delineo los abdominales.

Sentir la Nuez de Adán del cazador rozándose contra la punta de su miembro mientras Dean le mordía el vientre bajo le arranco una mueca de dolor. Su hombría reclamaba un poco de atención que al parecer el mayor de los Winchester no pensaba brindar, no al menos por el momento.

-Oooooooh........- un gemido infantil decepcionado

-¿Qué?.....¿Qué pasa?-parpadeo mirando de un lado a otro, rezando por que en ese momento el movil no hubiera empezado a vibrar trayendo consiguo un nuevo caso..

-Ya no ahí mas mantequilla que limpiar.- la mirada que asomaba en los ojos de su hermano era tan lasciva como insana.- Creo que tendré que levantarme y.....- fingió que se iba a poner de pie, Sam se lo impidió y una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Aun....aun estoy......sucio.- jadeo rezando para que no lo dejara así.

Vio como el cazador ponía un puchero mientras inspeccionaba la zona, el corazón casi se le para cuando vio que empezaba a negar con la cabeza pero esta se quedo inmóvil en el ultimo momento.  
Se quedo completamente quieto, observando como Dean introducía de nuevo tres de sus dedos en el bote de mantequilla. Con una lentitud pasmosa, saco los dedos mientras con una sonrisa de medio lado y un tono fingido de sorpresa decía:

-Uy....es verdad....mira....- Con uno de los dedos manchados dibujo la ranura de su miembro.- aquí ahí una mancha.- hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Sam casi salta de su propia piel al sentir la aterciopelada lengua pasar por toda la hendidura. No pudo evitar alzar las caderas un poco para introducirse un poco mas dentro de su boca. Hubiera deseado cerrar los dedos sobre su cabello pero lo tenia demasiado corto, de ahí que las cerrara sobre las orejas. Dean gruño molesto pero no hizo ademán de separarse, aspiro con fuerza haciéndole creer a Sam que lo quería volver del revés y arrancándole un sin fin de maldiciones y gruñidos.

La mano limpia de Dean se cerraba sobre la cadera izquierda de Sam que volvía a introducirse dentro de la boca de su hermano con movimientos cada vez mas rápidos, la otra, la sucia descansaba un poco mas abajo de la otra cadera, de tal forma que los dedos miraban hacia arriba. El psíquico la sintió moverse, deslizarse de arriba abajo en un movimiento demasiado imperceptible para un Sammy que cabalvaga en la cima del orgasmo sin llegar a alcanzarla.  
Encajo los dientes y alzo la barbilla cuando sintió los músculos del estomago tirante gracia a la proximidad del orgasmo, sonrió ampliamente cuando de repente sintió algo viscoso en el aro de músculos que era su ano. Le llevo sus buenos diez segundos darse cuenta de que eran los dedos llenos de mantequilla del cazador.

-Dean ¿Qué....?-empezó a preguntar tensando todos los músculos del cuerpo pero no le dio tiempo a continuar ya que en ese momento un largo dedo se introducía dentro de el.- ¡¡Deaaaaaaaan¡¡- gimoteo arqueando la espalda.

El cazador escogió ese momento para aspirar y apretar los labios con toda la fuerza que pudo, convirtiéndolo en pura gelatina. Sam aspiro aire con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que se iba a hiperventilar. Sentía el largo dedo de su hermano ganando velocidad dentro de su cuerpo proporcionándole un leve dolor que se veía eclipsado por la forma en que el cazador lo absorbía.

Sam volvía a rozar el orgasmo cuando otro segundo dedo lleno de mantequilla de cacahuete se unió al primero, cortándolo de nuevo. Maldijo en voz alta provocando una insana risita en su amante.

Los dedos se movían dentro de el, expertos y sin prisas, como si el orgasmo no se le hubiera escapado dos veces de las manos como el agua entre los dedos. Los sentía entrar con una falsa suavidad, el dolor disminuyo hasta niveles insospechados ayudado por la pringosa sustancia. Sam trago saliva sabiendo positivamente que la próxima vez que viera un bote de mantequilla de cacahuete en un supermercado se empalmaría.

La boca del psíquico se torció en una mueca al sentir como Dean volvía a aspirar con fuerza y deslizaba la cabeza hacia atrás, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que libero su miembro con un gracioso sonido sordo.

-No pares ahora por Dios.- lloro el menor notando como los dedos salían de su cuerpo.

-Nunca....- jadeo el cazador tragando aire. Sam se acaricio los labios resecos con la lengua al ver la boca brillante de su hermano mayor. Dean deslizo la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y se golpeo con ambas palmas los muslos cubiertos por los vaqueros.- Ven aquí.-

Sam sabia perfectamente lo que seguiría si se sentaba sobre ese regazo. Lo sabia perfectamente, se sorprendió a si mismo al ver que no le importaba.

Fue la primera vez en su vida que no protesto por una orden. Se sentó sobre las piernas de su hermano sintiendo la recia tela bajo sus muslos.

-Incorpórate un poco.- susurro Dean, volvió a obedecer.

Rodó los ojos cuando la punta del miembro del cazador rozo la oscura entrada.

-No sabia que la mantequilla de cacahuete valiera para esto.- jadeo rozando nariz con nariz.

-Ni yo pero soy un hombre al que le gusta experimentar.-

La conversación acabo cuando Dean cerro la mano libre sobre la cadera de su hermano y lo empujo lentamente hacia abajo, obligándolo a penetrarse a si mismo. Un sonoro gemido se escapo de ambas gargantas cuando el cuerpo de Sam choco contra el de Dean.. El psíquico nunca había echo eso, siempre pensó que le resultaría doloroso y asqueroso y si sumamos que el hombre que tenia entre sus piernas era su hermano....apaga y vámonos pero la sensación de sentirse invadido por si mismo, de ser él el que marcara el ritmo y Dean, por una vez en la vida, se dejara hacer. Apoyo los pies en el suelo (su alta estatura se lo permitía) y con suavidad se deslizo hacia arriba para volver a caer sobre los muslos de su hermano. Dean gruño con fuerza y cerro ambas manos sobre sus dos curvas gemelas pero sin llegar a ejercer ningún tipo de presión.

El ritmo empezó suave pero la excitación llevaba mucho tiempo reinando en el aire así que se convirtió en salvaje en la tercera penetración. Sam se penetraba a si mismo con urgencia, cerrando las manos sobre los hombros de la camisa de Dean, tirando de ella y prácticamente arrancándole la ropa. El cazador por su parte besaba y lamía por donde llegaba, le mordía el pecho, el cuello, maldecía y gruñía igual que un animal furioso, incluso se atrevió a darle un fuerte cachete en el trasero que le hizo dar un respingo. Sam se sorprendió al ver la forma de comportarse de su hermano, casi parecía......desesperado, como si hubiera cruzado medio desierto y por fin le dieran un vaso de agua. El psíquico no marco el ritmo durante mucho mas tiempo, Dean tomo el control en cuanto el orgasmo lo sobrevoló, haciendo que alzara las caderas y lo embistiera con fuerza.

Sam se tenso como nunca cuando la mano del cazador se cerro sobre su miembro con fuerza y empezó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas. No sabría decir si estuvieron así un año o un segundo solo que el orgasmo se cerro sobre su vientre bajo y no dejo de exprimirlo hasta que se corrió sobre el vientre de su hermano. Dean le siguió pocos minutos después.

Tardaron al menos diez minutos en recuperar la facultad de hablar pero cuando lo consiguieron Sam fue el primero en preguntar:

-¿Y esto.....a...que ...ha venido?-trago saliva ruidosamente.

Dean sonrió de esa forma de medio lado que solo el sabia.

-Es mi manera de agradecerte el pequeño favor de anoche.-

Sam se quedo helado por un momento pero se relajo al ver como esa maldita sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, se aventuro a decir:

-Pues tendremos que hacerte mas favores de esos.- la respuesta del su hermano le sorprendió solo a medias.

-Mas te vale.-

FIN


End file.
